


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Overstimulation, Vibrators, also sans being posessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumor goes around after you're seen hanging out with Mettaton, and Sans doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at ledsans on tumblr

You forgot how long you had been there. 

When did Sans leave? 5 minutes ago? An hour? Two hours? The more important question was: when is he coming back? You didn’t know how much longer you could handle of this… This…. Your arms were bound behind the chair, and your legs put over the arms so they were opened wide and bound there too. A vibrator was taped to your clit, along with another one inside you. Two more were taped to your nipples, and a gag was put in your mouth to muffle your pleasures cries. Papyrus was in the next room after all, and though the door was locked, he would still ask. Lastly, you had been blindfolded.

And Sans had left you writhing there. With all the vibrators on high, and the sheer humiliation of the position you were in, you couldn’t remember how many times you came. You wanted to cry out, but the gag stopped and noise from leaving your mouth, save your stifled moaning. It was your “punishment” he said. Sans never struck you as the jealous type at first. He seemed to lazy to care. But you learned quickly that Sans didn’t like to share. And that’s what you were learning now- after you had spent the afternoon with Mettaton and word spread that it was a date and not just a friendly outing, Sans got…. Angry.

“You’re mine, you understand?” He growled as he fastened the rope around your arms. The magic it contained stopped it from rubbing uncomfortably against your skin, but you knew that it was just as strong as steel chains. 

“I-it was a misunderstanding Sans! P-please–!" 

"I know.” He replied gently, placing a toothy kiss on your cheek. “But that doesn’t mean… That you aren’t going to get punished…” He pushed your legs apart with a grin, and despite your words, you didn’t struggle.

“P-please Sans, not like this… I-it’s embarrassing…!” You pleaded, blushing at the idea that you were completely naked and in such a vulnerable position. He didn’t respond, and simply continued his work with the vibrators. Your heart was pounding in both excitement and terror. 

“Sans, w-what are younnGAH!!” You gasped as the vibrators sprung to life, but any other noise was quickly silenced by the ball gag placed in your mouth. You wriggled against your restraints, but it was all in vain. The pleasure was almost too much.

“Now, I’ve got some things to go do.” Sans said, gently placing a finger under your chin, tilting your head up to make you look at him. Drool was already dripping from around the gag, and you could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to fuck you… But he didn’t. “You’re going to stay here and think about what you’ve done… And when I get back… Daddy’s gonna let you know just how much of a bad girl you’ve been.”

You shuddered gleefully at his words and nodded, doing your very best to keep your composure. Though, it wasn’t exactly working, with how turned on you were. He wrapped the blindfold around your eyes, the door closed, and you were alone…

“MMmgh!” Your nails dug into your palms as you came once more, unable to even get a moment to catch your breath before you were sent back into waves of bliss. Maybe this could go on forever. Maybe Sans wouldn’t never come back and you would be stuck here, and eventually just die of sheer pleasure. Your eyes rolled back and you tried grinding your hips to make the vibrator go deeper, but your struggling just made you more frustrated. You could hardly even move at this point– you were just a slobbering, crying, moaning mess. All your dignity had left with Sans out the door.

I can’t take it anymore! Make it stop…! I’m gonna go crazy, Sans! Please, please, please! Sans–!

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” You heard Sans’ voice, but you didn’t see him. The gag stopped you from calling out to him, and all that came out of your throat was a strangled moan.

Slowly, the blindfold was removed, as was the gag. Your head lolled to the side, your eyes hazy with lust, your tongue hanging out of your mouth as your moans were finally let loose.

Sans stared down at you, thick blue cock in his hand. You wanted it. You leaned forward but your restraints stopped you, and you could almost feel another orgasm coming on.

“S…Sa….ns…~” You moaned, looking up at him with a desperate expression. 

“Yes…?” He replied nonchalantly, but you could see the mischievous glint in his eye. You watched his bony hand stroke his cock faster, and your heart pounded against your chest. “What is it?” 

“P-please…”

“Please, what?” 

You gasped, your back arching as another orgasm hit you hard. “M-m-make it stop…!” You squealed, shaking your head violently. “I c-c-can’t take it anymore…!”

“Nn…. is that so?” He moaned lightly, moving closer to you, but not touching you. “Well, why didn’t you just say so…?” He pulled the remote from his jacket pocket, his finger ghosting over the off button. “But first…” He leaned over, his forehead pressed against yours, sweat rolling off his skull. “You’re a bad girl, you know that, right?”

“Yes…!” You panted. “I’m a bad girl… I’m a dirty, filthy girl!”

“That’s right…Mmm… Daddy’s got such a slutty little girl, doesn’t he? God you’re so hot…” He pulled the vibrator out of you and replaced it with his cock, the chair creaking with every thrust. His tongue snaked past your lips and you pulled against your restraints. You wanted to touch him, you wanted to hold him close and feel him, which made your body only hotter.

“Mmm…! Oh god, fuck me, yes, yes!” You whined as he pushed his cock deeper, his thrusts becoming rough and rougher. You’d learned that there was no stopping him at this point, even though you were gasping for breath with every thrust, barely able to get a word in past your moaning. “Cum… cum… I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Go on…” He moaned against your ear. “Cum for daddy.” You could hear him curse under his breath, thrusting hard into you a few more times before cumming inside you, filling you up. It felt good so good- the moment after your orgasm subsided, you passed out…

You sat on the shower floor, Sans hovering above you with the shower head in his hand, rinsing the soap off your skin. 

“It’s not too hot is it?”

You lazily shook your head. “No, it’s fine.” 

“… Was it too much?” There was a look of serious concern on his face, and again, you shook your head.

“No, i-it was fine… I mean, I let you do it…” You blushed, your eyes downcast. You were too embarrassed to look at him now, remembering just how shameless you were being.

He smiled. “You’re so cute….maybe I’ll leave you there longer then next time.”

“Sans don’t you dare!”


End file.
